Gear Component
is a material type available in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Gear component materials are used to synthesize weapon panels, and come in four types. Design All four types of Gear Components are represented by dark blue panels adorned with a Nobody symbol or a Challenge Sigil. Gear Component A sports a grey symbol, Gear Component B has an orange one, Gear Component C's symbol is white, and Gear Component D has a yellow symbol. Gear Components have a unique design among Synthesis materials. The material's name simply refers to its use in synthesizing various Gears. Drops *'Gear Component A': Bulky Vendor (10%),The Bulky Vendor drops a Gear Component A in Missions 38 and 42. Li'l Cannon (50%),The Li'l Cannon drops a Gear Component A in Mission 36. Morning Star (100%)The Morning Star drops a Gear Component A in Mission 41. *'Gear Component B': Detonator (10%),The Detonator drops a Gear Component B in Mission 56. Grey Caprice (30%),The Grey Caprice drops a Gear Component B in Missions 51, 55, and 57. Tailbunker (100%),The Tailbunker drops a Gear Component B in Missions 59 and 61. Tricky Monkey (30%)The Tricky Monkey drops a Gear Component B in Mission 55 and 56. *'Gear Component C': Dual Blade (100%),The Dual Blade drops a Gear Component C in Mission 72. Lurk Lizard (100%),The Lurk Lizard drops a Gear Component C in Mission 63. Striped Aria (30%),The Striped Aria drops a Gear Component C in Mission 65. Tentaclaw (50%)The Tentaclaw drops a Gear Component C in Mission 62 and 66. *'Gear Component D': Loudmouth (20%),The Loudmouth drops a Gear Component D in Missions 82 and 90. Scorching Sphere (100%)The Scorching Sphere drops a Gear Component D in Mission 84. Treasures *'Gear Component A': Chest at the Coliseum Vestibule in Mission 36; chest at The East Wing in Mission 38; chest at The Coliseum in Mission 41; chest at the Undercroft in Mission 49. *'Gear Component B': Chest at the Rabbit Hole in Mission 55; chest at the Side Street in Mission 56; chest at the Station Heights in Mission 59. *'Gear Component C': Chest at the Rocky Expanse in Mission 64; chest at the Outside the Coliseum in Mission 73. *'Gear Component D': Chest at the Underground Passage in Mission 74; chest at the Tram Common in Mission 75; chest at the Station Heights in Mission 89. Clear bonuses *'Gear Component A': Clear bonus for Mission 32; random clear bonus for Mission 38 (10%); clear bonus for Mission 39; random clear bonus for Mission 43 (10%); clear bonus for Mission 45; clear bonus for Mission 49; random clear bonus for Mission 49 (10%); random clear bonus for Mission 50 (10%); clear bonus for Mission 51. *'Gear Component B': clear bonus for Mission 55; clear bonus for Mission 57; random clear bonus for Mission 61 (16%); complete Mission 65; clear bonus for Mission 71. *'Gear Component C': Random clear bonus for Mission 64 (15%); clear bonus for Mission 75. *'Gear Component D': Random clear bonus for Mission 74 (5%); random clear bonus for Mission 75 (5%); random clear bonus for Mission 89 (5%); random clear bonus for Mission 92 (5%). Synthesized items Gear Component materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Duel Gear ④ (3 Gear Component A) *Duel Gear++ ⑤ (4 Gear Component B) *Chrono Gear ③ (3 Gear Component A) *Phantom Gear++ ⑤ (4 Gear Component B) *Nimble Gear+ ④ (3 Gear Component A) *Ominous Gear+ ④ (3 Gear Component A) *Fearless Gear ③ (3 Gear Component A) *Prestige Gear+ ④ (4 Gear Component B) *Crisis Gear ⑤ (4 Gear Component B) *Crisis Gear+ ⑤ (4 Gear Component C) *Omega Gear+ ⑥ (4 Gear Component D) *Hazard Gear ⑤ (4 Gear Component C) *Hazard Gear+ ⑤ (4 Gear Component D) *Rage Gear+ ⑤ (4 Gear Component C) *Champion Gear ⑤ (4 Gear Component C) *Ultimate Gear+ ⑥ (4 Gear Component D) *Pandora's Gear+ ⑤ (4 Gear Component D) Notes and References Category:Synthesis Items